


Enough Is Enough

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fighting homophobia, Gay crisis, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, Period-Typical Homophobia, john is thickheaded, like a literal scuffle, not very peace and love, until they somehow get their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: One day George snaps with John's 'harmless' teasing towards Brian. But maybe this isn't just about their manager, but about some other homosexuals too...
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, preslash - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	Enough Is Enough

"Aw, is the fag gonna give you a kiss?" John taunted as was his norm. In return Brian flushed and turned away, as affected by John's remark as always but knowing better than to comment, that would only make things worse. At the very least, Brian could take some comfort in that John meant little harm by it and would not, without provocation, escalate the matter.

It was actually rare for Brian to be shown consideration, especially as their technical employee, people with far less power over him had done far worse. When people knew, when they found out, it was not uncommon for them to do far worse than hurl insults. Certainly, strangers had hurt him, even cruelly, but those working with him had also been able to hurt him in far subtle ways, ways that didn't leave such obvious marks.

He felt confident and happy in that he could call John a friend. John, for all his hair-trigger temper and violent inclinations (if not tendencies), had never done anything more to him than he would do with the boys. A rough grab on the arm for attention, or a jerking tug, but nothing out of the norm compared to his other scouser boys.

But just because Brian would take it silently, meekly, as always before, didn't mean the others would. "You know what John? Fuck off," It wasn't from the birthday boy, that had politely accepted Brian's gift but from their lead guitarist. He looked raging, fuming mad, and despite his quiet reputation, they knew he was the one that could really dig his heels in and throw a fit.

He wasn't prickly like John, who always seemed to run hot. No, Geo's rages were more noticeable because they were rare. So when they did happen, you'd known you'd fucked up. John was surprised to be rebutted in such a way; this had never happened before. As soon as he managed to scrape his jaw off the floor at such a response, he collected himself enough to retort, "Why, that your job now? Gonna give your dear older brother a _special_ gift?"

John needled him, well aware of how much George despised being babied or looked down upon, especially by Paul whom he was only nine months younger than. But George didn't rise to the bait, "Actually, I've got a problem it, with you and how you treat _our_ manager."

George had drawn closer, really getting in John's face about it now. Brian had never seen the boys come to blows with each other, even if they did roughhouse, and he hoped he wasn't about to, not over him. He wanted to step between them, diffuse the situation but Ringo reached out, snagging his suit's sleeve. Brian turned to see Ringo's downturned eyes looking serious and... almost cold. Brian doesn't know if he's seen this before either.

"You keep acting like he's doing something wrong. There's nothing wrong with being a queer, you say, so why the insults? Just like there’s nothing wrong with being a Jew, you say. So why do you keep mentioning it?" George continued, settling a hair's breadth away from John with crossed arms and a furious expression.

"I call Ringo short, short's not bad either but I ain't short, not many men are. It's just a fact."

"A fact you use because you think it'll hurt them," Paul said calmly, still reclining in the armchair where he was being presented with gifts like a king upon his throne. He’s hardly jumping to Geo's side, but it's certainly not siding with Lennon, a relatively rare occurrence. Paul and John will fight like cats and dogs until the cows come home but with others, most especially the press, they are nothing but a united front.

George, however, doesn't have the time nor the interest in being polite or skirting the edges of this topic as they have, although in far less confrontational manners, done so before. "You're just jealous 'cause you'd like to be the one kissing Paul."

Paul flushed, clamming up, but they know that wouldn't last long, and soon they'll have his fury to contend with as well. George was willing to lose an ally to make his point. John just stood there, not saying anything, pale and thin-lipped. Only for a few seconds but it's long enough for them to all realize how sharp George's barb was. "What, afraid he's gonna say yes like you did?" There's a beat and Brian isn't sure he's followed. "Afraid your precious Paulie is willing to suck a cock to get McCartney-Lennon back on the label?"

"Shut. Up. You have no idea what you're talking about," John ground out through his gritted teeth.

This was the point of no return. If George spoke up, there'd be no turning back and it would really be a brawl but the scrappy youngest scouser wasn't afraid. "But you're being too chicken-shit to get out the closet, have a pair of stones and confront Paul about it. This isn't Eppy's problem, and it ain’t any of ours, either."

"That's not true!" John shouted back at him, and then came swinging but he was all rage and no talent. George’s anger was ice-cold, like a scalpel to John's hammer, easily dodged the sloppy blows.

"If it's not true, then why the fuck don't you leave Brian alone? Why are you constantly shitting on him?"

"Haven't you heard?" Paul replied faux-casually, even if he seemed anything but. It wasn't the fighting that had him on edge, it was George's words, that confession that had his nerves tingling. Surely John didn't, right? But he'd clearly seen John's face when Geo had said that, how his eyes had darted to him for no more than a second, but Paul had seen it— fear. "That's how John shows affection, by being a wanker."

Ringo had still not let go of Brian's wrist and spoke out, almost quietly but loud enough to heard over the scuffing and John's denials. "It's hurting people, it's hurt folks. Good folks like Brian," Ringo's hand was running his thumb under Brian's sleeve over the thin skin on top of his wrist. It made Brian shiver. He wasn't used to such sensitive delicate touches, especially not from his charges.

It was a rare and startling sight to see Ringo like this. He almost couldn't believe it, the man normally so lighthearted and quick to smile, looking so... cold and serious. Just like George. Had they somehow planned this? Or even just discussed this together and decided no more, the very next time John would comment, they would say something. It's... honestly, it was heartwarming. He was always struck with the idea that the drummer was the most squeamish of the boys when it came to *erm* Brian's... personal preferences.

Ringo didn't get up either, remaining seated like Paul but he looked up at John uncowed by his stature but it was George that spoke, unbothered by the rhythm guitarist he held in a chokehold. "How come you talk all about what those Americans are saying about Colored folks being with White folks is wrong, that love is love, when you shit all over this? How's this any different?"

Ringo blinked, although Brian wouldn't call it a flinch as he looked down and away. "It's wrong. Bigotry, hatred, they're wrong, and I don't want no part of that," Ringo said, voice growing stronger. He took a bracing breath because for all his words apparently this wasn't easy for him yet before declaring, "Love **_is_** love."

George looked reall fucking happy with himself as he smiled at Ringo who shyly smiled back at him. John took that as an opportunity to free himself from George's elbow, rubbing at his throat but no longer threatening violence. "Ah, so that's what this is about. I knew you always liked Paul, looked up to him, so I thought you might fancy him. Afraid I was stepping on your nancy little toes, but Ritches the one you really want."

Ringo flushed but George jutted his chin up into the air, while Brian did his best to not just collapse backwards into the sofa. His boys were... "What about it, Lennon? You jealous 'cause I got the guts to do something about this?"

They squared off again as though going to fight once more. Paul was looking meaningfully at Ringo who looked back at him, as open as he could. When George threw out these taunts, John didn't reply with 'I'm not queer' or 'I don't want Paul,' just empty denials. Paul wasn't sure how he felt about that— actually he probably was, he just had a hard time grasping it and what it meant.

"I'm— happy for you, for the two of you," he finally said quietly, stopping George and John from escalating again. Geo would have felt a little bad about making Paul's special day all about something else, but honestly, they got so much attention as rock stars he hardly needed more.

"Y-yeah," John echoed but clearly something else was nagging at him. "I promise I won't tell no one." They all raised a brow to this, they've kept each other's secrets about everything, even big things like John's wife. "But... It's a crime."

Was... his shame the root of all this lashing out? "John, come sit down," he tried not to sound too much like Aunt Mimi, careful not to order him 'not to fight' as there was no need to goad him into doing more. Paul hadn't gestured or indicated but John sat down right next to him, (because of course he did). Even if the armchair was really only meant to fit one person, they could manage to squeeze in thigh-to-thigh even with John's sizable rugby thighs. As soon as they made that much bodily contact, John was easing back up, hoping to give him some space but the bassist just jerked him back down.

John was half on top of him now, his weight and heat radiating through his lap. It was... nice. Paul didn't pay attention to that, placing Brian's gift in John's hand for him to have something to do, to focus on. He watched the guitarist’s hands unwrap it for a moment before speaking up, "Lots of things are crimes. Weed would be a very good example for instance. But we think that's a load of crock." Paul tried to not only come off as calm and helpful rather than preachy.

John's hands were stilling on the wrapping paper, there was some kind of hurdle in his mind, locking him down and away from the possibilities. And here Paul thought being a teddy boy was all about rebelling against such stupid societal rules. Paul himself had never had as much beef with queers as John, accepting them as part of the world even if not really part of _his_ world. But now he wasn't so sure.

He'd never really thought of John romantically or sexually. Hadn't thought of kissing or holding hands, or anything more. All the things he thought about, and did, with birds. He had just— He had just loved and thought that this was how everyone felt about their best friend. Now he wasn't so certain, and he thinks he'd be willing to give a shot even if right now it feels so daunting. But together they could face this and figure out what it could mean for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> -The Beatles (any era) celebrating Paul birthday  
> \- Any Beatles member(s) standing up for social justice!!  
> -Any of the Beatles celebrating Pride month!


End file.
